Wise Old Owl
by DementedViper
Summary: AM SLASH DONT LIKE DONT READ. Merlin and Arthur experiance one of the down sides to peranthood and remember something gaius said


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers**,** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny**,** Mother Nature Bless Us This Year**, **You make a good fairy, sire**,** Humpty Dumpty**, **Arthur, Merlin and Little Bo Peep!?**,** Merlin and Arthurs little mouse**,** Alia and the Star Light**, **Arthur and His Men**,** Uthers' and Gaius' 3 Little Kittens**,** And Down Will Come Merlin, Cradle an All **and** Little Miss Muffet **Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake. (yes I will just keep adding to the bold list until it need a chap of its own lol YAY ME!)

**Warnings: **Slash some humour...uh that is about all I think.

**AN2: **Hehe this is inspired by finding the perfect rhyme at the PERFECT time and my friends kid who decided to do what Alia does, except it was to me *crys*

* * *

**Wise Old Owl **

Arthur gave a sigh of relief as the girl in his arms finally stopped talking. Merlin was looking exhausted as he sat in the chair by the fire his head back and eyes closed. Arthur silently vowed to kill whichever cook allowed Alia to eat cake before her bedtime, Merlin and Arthur had entered her room tired from the feast, royalty for a neighbouring kingdom was visiting, and welcoming feasts were exhausting. They found a still-to-be bathed Alia giggling as she ran around the chamber chased by worn out servants her face smeared with chocolate and sticky sugar from the treats she had been slipped.

It had taken them a good hour to catch her, keep her still whilst the bath was drawn again as neither wanted her to whine because it was cold, bathe her and then dress her and brush her hair. For a child, she had a great dislike for clothes. With that finally over, they had decided they would put her to bed. Arthur ordered the servants to empty the bath then they could leave and take their rest.

Alia squirmed for a bit in the bed but settled, or so they thought, and asked for a story. The more of the story she heard the more wiggling she did until Merlin gave up and picked her up walking with her hoping it would send her to sleep, all it did was bore her. Evidently, Alia had decided that although Merlin and Arthur had been there, they needed to hear her account off the day. After 2 hours of the girl babbling Merlin had passed her to Arthur, who sat with her for a while as Merlin collapsed in the chair he now occupied.

By the time they had heard from lunch until late afternoon Arthur was tired of her wiggling in his lap waving her arms around and stood walking with her as Merlin had done. Finally the girl had finished with 'and now you are walking around listening to me' and Arthur thought it was over until she started speaking again. 'Tomorrow can we...'

Just when they, Merlin and Arthur, had been discussing how it would look if they took in another orphan, Alia put them right off the idea again.

"Has she finished?" Merlin asked tiredly peeking one eye open

"Think so" he whispered turning around so Merlin could see her face

"Hmm she's sleeping...who knew she could talk that much"

"Five hours!" Arthur groaned laying her in the bed and helping Merlin up so they could cover the girl with the quilt and tuck her up, "We are never giving her treats again."

"Ok" Merlin agreed snuggling his head down into Arthur's neck as an arm sneaked around his waist.

"When she was talking I remembered something Gaius once told me"

"What? Never have children?"

"No" he chuckled kissing his temple "A Rhyme of some kind. A wise old owl lived in an oak"

"The more he saw the less he spoke" Merlin muttered

"The less he spoke the more he heard.  
Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?" they finished together and chuckled. With a sigh, Arthur and Merlin supported each other to the Princes' chambers hoping they were not seen.

* * *

I'm amused...anyone else?


End file.
